


the weight of your world

by Superhiro



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Brotherly Love, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Promised Day, lots of Brotherly Love, technically it's right after the promised day battle against father!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 16:23:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13011588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superhiro/pseuds/Superhiro
Summary: Finally reunited with his body, Alphonse is thrilled to be able to walk on his own two feet again, but with atrophied muscles, there is only so far he can get on his own. Fortunately, Edward will always be there to offer his support.





	the weight of your world

**Author's Note:**

> The line "do you want me to carry you?" from episode 64 inspired ideas in my head. And those ideas included piggybacks and lots of brotherly cuteness. I hope you all enjoy! <3

“Do you need me to carry you?” Edward asked, eyes filled with a palpable concern as he watched his little brother slowly fumble along the sidewalk.

“I’m fine, brother.” Alphonse said with a small laugh. “You keeping me from falling is all I need.”

Finally having his body back meant that he had the ability to walk with his own two legs again and he wanted to take advantage of that. His bare feet could feel the tickle of the soft blades of grass, the rough scratch of the pavement, and other pleasant textures he didn’t even realize he’d missed feeling so much. Even if his frail body made the steps tough, he revelled in the sensations each time his foot would touch the ground. It had been so long since he’d _felt_ anything that every simple thing seemed wondrous.

Ed hesitated to agree with Al, but nodded after a moment’s contemplation. “Alright, Al, as long as you’re sure.”

Ed’s left arm was wrapped around Al, his hand gripping securely just below his shoulder as a form of support. His right hand was entwined with Al’s left in another attempt to keep him upright. Al definitely appreciated the help and didn’t even try to protest that he didn’t need it. He wasn’t crazy. He knew that with his body so weak he could never make it to the hospital on his own. His brother was the person keeping him going, as he’d always been. Al smiled at the thought, grateful for all the help Ed so easily gave.

Major Armstrong was a few paces ahead of them, patiently leading the way. He’d practically teleported in front of them when Ed suggested they head to the hospital, offering to escort them for the short fifteen minute walk. Though it wasn’t much of an _offer_ since he wouldn’t take Ed’s ‘we’ll be okay on our own’ as an answer. Alphonse didn’t mind the extra company though. Armstrong didn’t once tell them to hurry up, letting them move at whatever speed they deemed comfortable and he deeply appreciated this gesture.

Al’s gaze went down to his flesh and blood legs, only barely visible at his ankles below the long, navy military coat he’d been given to wear. They were so skinny!

He could only imagine what the nurses and doctors at the hospital would have to say about the state he was in. His skin was almost as pale as a sheet of snow, and if he uncovered himself the jutting of his ribs, spine and other bones could clearly be seen. His golden hair was so long it reached down to the middle of his back and covered part of his tired eyes. He had to hope that his condition wasn’t as bad as it looked. He didn’t want to be stuck sick in a hospital for long when there were so many possibilities now that he was free from the suit of armour.  

“We’ll get you better in no time, Al.” Ed reassured, as if he had been reading Al’s thoughts.

Or… wait… maybe Ed could tell what he was feeling by the look on his face! He could make expressions now, after all! He wasn’t impossible to understand like he was when his “face” was an intimidating metal helmet that could never be altered.

Al’s grin spread wider, and _god_ , it felt amazing to actually be able to _smile._ Even if that small action alone took a great deal of effort. “I know we will, brother. I’m not worried anymore. You did it. You got my body back and saved all of Amestris too.”

Any guilt present on Ed’s face as he watched Alphonse struggle to walk was wiped away at those words. His expression softened and his lips quirked up into a small smile. “ _We_ did it. I’d be dead if it weren’t for you, Al.”

“Yeah…” Al muttered, mind racing back to the horrific image of Ed pinned to a stone slab with no way to fight back as Father slowly stalked up to him. He couldn’t even describe the depths of the panic he’d felt, the hopelessness inside him, as he was left trapped in one spot as the life of the person who was practically his other half was threatened. He felt his eyes begin to sting and his vision blurred slightly. It took a moment for him to realize that it was _tears_ causing it. He’d almost forgotten what crying felt like.

“Al? Alphonse, what’s wrong?” Ed froze in his tracks, smile fading away and replaced with a look of serious concern.

Al let out a shaky laugh. “I’m fine, brother, I’m just… really glad that you’re okay. I was so worried about you.”

Ed breathed a small sigh of relief and temporarily removed his hand from Al’s to gently wipe away a tear that had fallen from his little brother’s eye. “Well that’s nothing to cry about now. And if anyone _should_ be crying because of what happened back there it should be me.” He paused, expression pained as his fingers carefully swept Al’s bangs away from his eye and behind his ear. When he spoke again, his voice was soft and quiet. “What you did was so reckless, Al. I thought…”

The smile fell away from Al’s face. “I’m sorry I couldn’t be there to help you defeat Father. I didn’t mean to scare you.”

_But it was worth it. To save you, I would have done anything._

Ed’s hand moved up to give Al’s head a pat, an action he’d done a hundred times while Al was in the armour, but the younger could never remember the _feeling_ of until now. It was tender, _reassuring._ “Just don’t do anything like that again, okay?”

“I promise.” _It’s all over. No more sacrificing ourselves; from now on we both just live._

They locked eyes with each other and soft smiles returned to both of their faces. Ed moved his hand to wrap back around Al’s and he led the way onward once again.

It was a triumph that Al was finally back to normal and walking but…

… How far away was this hospital again?

Several paces, even with Ed supporting him, felt like miles. It had never been so difficult for him to move _before_ he lost his body. Still, he’d definitely take this fragile body with all its underused, atrophied muscles over the suit of armour. Even if he was weak, it was worth taking every painful step.

It felt like a betrayal when his legs started to shake.

Ed – _of course_ – noticed the change immediately. “Al… I really think I should carry you. You probably shouldn’t-“

“I’m fine!” Alphonse snapped, then winced at his own outburst. He didn’t want to yell at Ed. He _shouldn’t_ be yelling at Ed. “S-Sorry… Please, let me keep going.”

Ed seemed less than enthused about the idea, but one glimpse at the pleading look on Al’s face was all it took for him to relent once again. When Alphonse took another unsteady step, he felt Ed’s grip tighten, and it was admittedly a necessary action.

Al’s steps, if possible, became even tinier then what they had previously been, and each one took more out of him then the last.

“Are you alright back there, Elrics?” Major Armstrong asked, stopping in his tracks several feet ahead of them.

“Yeah, we’ll be fine.” Ed said.

“Are you certain you don’t require my assistance?”

“Nah, don’t worry about it, I can handle my little brother on my own.”

Alphonse couldn’t help but smile again, and gave Armstrong a little nod when his eyes fell back on him. Armstrong muttered something about brave and supportive brothers and waited for them to catch up to where he was before he started walking forward again, at a slower pace this time.

Al’s gaze returned to his feet as he moved. One step at a time.

Left foot. Right foot. Left foot. Right foot.

It ached. It had been _so long_ since he’d ached like this.

He wondered if it was bad that he almost enjoyed the pain.

In his favorite fantasies about getting his body back, he was able to run fast through the green grass below his feet and laugh loudly as the wind rushed around him. He would run until he arrived at a Café, or the Rockbell home, or a table at a fancy restaurant, and then he’d stuff his face full of food until he couldn’t physically eat anymore. He’d later be able to wrap his brother in a tight, warm hug, and would stand taller than him like he used to. He’d be perfectly capable of making it around on his own and could finally do all he’d dreamed.

The reality wasn’t quite like the fantasy, but he was more than willing to take what he could get.

Exhaustion came over him within a mere few minutes. His lungs were stuffed up and he was unable to breathe properly. His breaths were as deep and heavy as they would be if he were running a marathon.

Ed was patient when Al stopped to catch his breath the first time.

The second time, worry filled his eyes, but he didn’t protest when Al started moving again.

When Al stopped a third time, finding it more difficult to move than ever, he knew his brother was done staying silent.

“Al, come on, just let me carry you.” Ed begged.

"But brother--"

"I know you want to walk on your own, but can't you wait a little longer? You're exhausted and you shouldn't be straining yourself like this. There will be plenty more chances to walk on your own after you start getting better."

Al hesitated, remaining quiet as he pondered the offer. He so desperately wanted to make it to the hospital on his own two legs. He had imagined this moment for five years and to remove himself from the ground and the sensation of walking in his own body was painful to consider. However, they should have arrived at their destination at least several minutes ago and it was him that was causing this walk to be so slow. Guilt surged through him as he thought of Ed’s right arm and the pieces of metal lodged into his skin, along with the other injuries scattered over his body. The sooner they got to the hospital, the sooner Ed would get patched up too.

He’d have other chances, a whole lifetime of them. This was the most logical solution.

Alphonse gave up fighting, leaning his weight more heavily against Edward and offering a small smile. “Okay…”

“Okay? You’ll let me carry you?”

"Yeah, as long as you're in the condition to be doing that."

Ed laughed, as if his own injuries meant nothing. Knowing his brother, he probably hadn’t even considered them until Al mentioned his wellbeing. All his attention was solely on Alphonse and how he was faring. “Don’t worry about it, Al! I’m in perfect condition!”

Al rolled his eyes, sincerely doubting those words. If only Ed was as concerned with his own wellbeing as he was with Al’s. He just got a part of his body back too, after all! He should be making more of a fuss about it. It was obvious the newly returned arm was a difficult and exciting adjustment, even if Ed would never admit to it. He just _had to_ act tough and like nothing was off for Al’s sake. What would Al even do with his idiot brother…?

Ed simply grinned, wide and bright, his gaze trained on Al’s face. He didn’t need to explain why he was so full of joy, it was clear. Ed was seeing Al roll his eyes for the first time in years. He could actually _see_ the face of his little brother after all the work they went through to achieve this. Al felt a pleasant warmth and giddiness inside of him. It was nice for Ed to really see him again… It had been a long time since he’d seen his brother so happy…

Ed slowly and carefully removed his hands from around Al before bending his knees and squatting in front of him. Alphonse took that as his cue to climb onto Ed’s back, wrapping his arms around his neck and holding on as tightly as his frail limbs could manage. Ed stood back up with little trouble and looped his arms around Al’s legs securely. Even if Al wasn’t holding on at all, there was no chance that Ed would let him fall.

“You okay back there, Al?” Ed asked, when he tentatively started to walk.

“Yes, thank you, brother.” Al replied, noting how they were already going noticeably faster than they’d been before, but still leisurely enough that it would be several minutes before they arrived.

Major Armstrong looked back at them and his expression softened when he saw their new method of moving. His eyes watered slightly, giving away how touched he was at their actions. Al’s cheeks burned at the attention. He averted his gaze from Armstrong and searched the area to see if there were any other bystanders who noticed him being carried by his brother. Thankfully, the several people swerving around the area seemed to have other things on their mind. It was a little strange to be stuck getting a piggyback ride in public, though it’s not as if he could do anything to change that.

And if he was honest… it actually felt really nice.

He pushed his nonsensical embarrassment down and focused instead on how it felt to finally have contact with his brother again. It was miraculous to experience this sort of reassuring body heat after years of being unable to feel another person’s touch. The sensation sent an overwhelming yet pleasant tingle coursing through his veins that he immediately cherished. He always had found great joy and comfort in being so close to someone that he loved. It was one of the reasons he’d so desperately wanted to bring back their mom. Adjusting to a life without the warmth of her hugs and other little affections had been far too difficult for him to bear.

His ability to feel anything at all was snatched away because of that longing, and since he’d been stuck in the armour, he’d missed physical contact with his brother just as much, if not more than he missed his mother’s touch. And while his long awaited hug with Ed unfortunately had to wait a little longer, this was almost just as special.

When they were kids, before the weight of the world had fallen onto their shoulders, Ed used to piggyback Al all the time. He’d run around outside over the big, green hills of the country-side as fast as he could while carrying him and Al would giggle excitedly as they went. It was like some sort of carnival ride that Ed loved giving him the ticket for. Anything to make Al laugh…

Alphonse smiled softly and rested his head against the back of Ed’s shoulder. It was so peaceful, comforting…

_I missed this._

_I missed **him**._

His eyes began to grow heavier and he allowed them to slowly fall shut. He could _actually do that now_! After enduring endless nights, visiting locations all over Amestris and witnessing displays of horror that he could never forget, he needed to rest. His eyelids shutting him off from the rest of the world and encasing his vision with darkness was an undeniable blessing.

Still, he wasn’t going to fall asleep.

He was just feeling what it was like to close his eyes… resting them for a bit… that was all!

They were so close to the hospital!

He could make it there….

It would be pointless to lose consciousness now…

Within minutes, Al’s mind was no longer protesting as he unconsciously drifted off into the first real sleep he’d been able to catch since he was ten years old. His arms went loose around Ed’s neck, but true to his beliefs, Ed had a strong enough grip on him that even if he weren’t holding on at all, there was no chance of him falling.

Edward grinned as Al’s quiet snores drifted into his ears and he was struck with an incredible fondness that only Alphonse could stir inside of him. His little brother must have been really tired to fall asleep right on his back before they even arrived at the hospital. Though after the day they had, Ed couldn’t blame him. A nap sounded awesome….

But sleep for himself would have to be put on hold. Al was what mattered. Alphonse, who was actually _sleeping_ and completely safe against him.

It was so surreal and wonderful to feel Al’s living, breathing body once again after years of only the cool metal of that old suit of armour connecting him physically to his brother. It didn’t matter that Al was weak and there was a long road of recovery ahead of them. Ed would carry Al to the place where he’d get his strength back and hold onto him as tightly as he could because he really was _here_. His baby brother was back.

_I missed him._

_I missed him **so much**._

The world had almost ended that day, but all that mattered to Ed in that moment was that Alphonse was alive and getting some much needed rest. Ed’s _world_ was going to be okay.

He let out a small, relieved laugh and spoke in a whisper, “Sleep well, little brother.”

_Everything will be alright now, Alphonse._

_I’m never letting you go again._


End file.
